A Dragon's Lady
by VixenSweetie
Summary: set in 7th year. draco and hermione are head boy and girl but as the big war rages close, they find the comfort in each other that they've never found in anyone else and love, that keeps them holding onto hope that vanished before their eyes. DH. R
1. Chapter 1

I posted this story along time ago, and now I've edited it and reposted it. Please R&R!

Sadly, I don't own any of the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. There might be a few made-up characters that belong to me. Read and Review plz! Also, _italics_ means a person's thoughts

* * *

Draco's eyelids seemed to be glued to his eyes, and no matter how much he tried, he just couldn't open them. Carefully, Draco lifted his left hand to his head but the moment his finger touched his temple, rackets of pain shot through his arm and continued through his head.

_I should be used to this by now._ Draco smirked weakly. This was not the first time his father had used the Crucio curse on him. Draco's father. Lucius was a Death Eater and he loved nothing and nobody except the Dark Lord. Draco knew that he and his mother meant nothing to him.

Narcissa Malfoy was a woman of pride and status. She had white blond hair and clear blue eyes; a straight Roman nose and a beautiful figure. Even at the age of 40, Narcissa was a woman who could take any man's breath away. Many thought that Lucius took Narscissa as a trophy bride, Draco included, but nobody dared to speak a word. Even though Narcissa seemed to be a cold and unemotional person, she loved her son deeply and took many beatings and curses to protect Draco from his father's harm.

The thought of his mother now sent tears swarming in Draco's eyes. Just today, she had taken 2 Crucio curses and one extreme beating. He had no idea if she was ok. Draco dropped his arm and ignored the stabbing pain when his arm hit the bed. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep, just holding onto the thought that in 2 days, he would be back at Hogwarts, farther away from his father's grasp.

Hermione Granger sat stiffly in the chair and dared not to move her head. She was in a hair salon, getting her haircut. Hermione concentrated on trying not to think that she has been sitting in that same chair, in the exact same position for the past hour. _This better be worth it_

* * *

"'Mione, darling are you ok?" Cecilia Granger asked her daughter, who looked like she was frozen in that position.

Hermione managed a smile. "I'm alright mum."

The hair dresser grunted and mumbled, "Hold still there young lady, we're almost through."

So, the Granger's sat for another hour in that hair salon, waiting for Hermione's hair to be done.

Finally, the hairdresser lowered Hermione's chair. "You're done. That's a total of 210."

Hermione looked at her reflection as her parents paid the bill. The change was extraordinary! Instead of her bushy, unruly hair, it was sleek and smooth with soft curls to her elbow.

As Hermione stepped out of the salon, the bright sun shone down on her.

"Honey you look wonderful!" Henry Granger gushed. Anyone could see that he was a man who was proud of his daughter.

In a matter of minutes, the white Honda Odyssey pulled up on the drive way of a beautiful, 2 story brick house.

Right away, Hermione ran up to her room and found 3 owls on her windowsill. One was a snowy white owl, Hedwig. Another was a brown and rugged looking owl, Errol. The last owl was old and was a misty gray color. Hermione guessed it was one of Dumbledore's owls.

Hermione grabbed a few owl treats from her shelf and tossed it at each of the three owls. Then, she picked up the letters.

The first one was Harry's. Hermione recognized the scrawny, tight letters.

Hi Mione,  
How was your summer? I'm at Ron's. It's so nice of them to have me over every summer. We're looking forward to seeing you at Diagon Ally tomorrow.  
Sincerely yours,  
Harry

P.S. Ignore the brown spots on the paper, this was the only parchment Ron had left and he spilled some food on it.

Hermione laughed and went to her trunk. She got out some pieces of parchment and wrote a reply.

Hi Harry!  
I'm so glad you wrote! My summer has been great. What about yours? How are your aunt and uncle? I hope they didn't make you too miserable. Are you sure it's safe to be at Ron's? I'm not saying your house is dangerous Ron; so don't get angry with me. I'm just saying, with Lord Voldemort arising, shouldn't you stay in the protection of your aunt and uncle's house? I don't mean to be a nag; I just don't want to see you get hurt.  
Sincerely yours,  
Hermione

She tied the letter to Hedwig's feet and she hooted and flew off.

The second letter was obviously Ron's. The writing was barely readable, but Hermione was use to it and managed to make out the words.

Hello Hermione,  
Harry is over! I'm glad mum loves him, or else I'd be stuck with the twins and Ginny all summer. I can't wait to see you!  
Ron

Hermione quickly wrote a reply and Errol carried it back to Ron.

The third letter was from Hogwarts. Hermione shuffled through the list of supplies needed for their 6th year and was surprised to find another letter- another letter congratulating Hermione on becoming Head Girl!

Hermione let out a high shriek and stared at the badge that was at the bottom of the package.

Henry and Cecilia who heard the shriek from downstairs rushed to their daughter's room.

"Mum! Daddy! Look!" Hermione was ecstatic. "I'm Head Girl!"

Her parents congratulated her.

"This calls for a celebration!" Henry called out, and directed his wife and daughter to the car again. "We're going out for dinner!"

Hermione laughed. She couldn't believe it! _I wonder if Harry or Ron made Head Boy!_

* * *

A warm hand touched Draco's forehead and he forced his eyes open.

"Mother." Draco managed to say, but Narcissa put a finger to her lips, signalling him to be quiet.

Draco stared at his mother in wonder. He was so relieved that she was ok. Narcissa was such a strong woman; she would take on anything for the ones she loved.

"There's something I want to show you." Narcissa gently helped his son out of bed. Her heart broke to see her only son in so much pain.

Draco followed his mother quietly out of his room and down the long dark hallway to her bedroom.

Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy slept in separate rooms. Their marriage had already been destroyed years ago, but Narcissa stayed in the manor because she wanted to watch her son grow up.

They entered the room and Narcissa went to the vault, where she kept some of the most valuable things she had.

Draco looked at his reflection in the mirror. He looked horrible. His face was paler than usual and there was dried blood caked in his hair. Considering the fact that Lucius decided to go easy on him today, Draco looked rather well.

"Draco, this pendant brought me safety when I needed the most. I was going to give it to you before the big war, but I think you should take it now."

Draco looked at the pendant his mother was holding and was speechless. The pendant was made of silver and gold and the chain was stainless silver. The pendant was a circle with a dragon engraved on it. It was outlined in gold and the eyes were green emeralds.

"Mother, this is beautiful." Draco touched the dragon and still couldn't believe his eyes.

Narcissa took the necklace from Draco's hands and put it around his neck. "This necklace is special Draco." Narcissa touched the chain gently.

"It's a family heirloom. My mother gave it to me when I married Lucius. It was like she knew I would need the protection." Narcissa grabbed Draco's shoulders harder than intended.

"Don't take this off. When you need protection the most, this necklace will provide you with it." Narcissa said. Suddenly, hearing heard footsteps coming up the stairs she quickly rushed Draco back to his room.

When Draco was back in his room, he took the necklace out from under his tattered shirt and looked at it carefully. It was in perfect condition. There was no rust and no chips anywhere. After studying it for quite some time, he finally decided to take a shower.

Draco stepped into the lavishly decorated bathroom and looked in the mirror. He really did look like a mess. If his "friends" saw him in this condition, they would laugh, but they didn't know anything about his life at home. The only reason why they followed him around and worshipped him was because of his father's status and money.

Draco ripped his shirt off. His upper torso was covered with welts and scars from beatings and curses. Draco slipped out of his pants and boxers and turned on the shower.

Draco let the warm water run down his body wash his thoughts and pain away. The welts and marks on his body burned and itched but Draco ignored them. He shook his platinum blond hair and the dried up blood ran down his face. He scrubbed it away and stepped out of the shower.

Draco wrapped himself in a dark green bathroom and went back to his room. Without even changing into his pyjamas, Draco drifted off into a deep slumber, one of the few places where he felt safe.

* * *

review plz! 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews guys and yes this is a Hermione/Draco fanfic.

* * *

The sun managed to squeeze some of light rays through the thickly curtained windows of Draco's room and Draco's eyes fluttered open. Draco quickly got out of bed to find that his head felt lighter and less droopy than the night before. 

Quickly, Draco grabbed a pair of black dress pants, a green silk button up shirt and a cloak to go over it. When Draco went downstairs, he found his mother sitting at the big dinning room table all by herself. His father was not a "family" person, but it was unusual of him not to eat breakfast with him and his mother.

"Good morning mother." Draco sat down across from his mother and helped himself to some food.

"You need to get your supplies today." Narcissa said, while taking a sip of her red wine.

"And some new robes." Draco added, as a smile drifted across his face.

"New robes? And why on earth would you need more new robes? You have a whole suitcase filled with them, but you just never wear any!" Narcissa exclaimed. Even though the Malfoy's were rich people, she knew that Lucius didn't like them spending money on useless things.

"I know mother, but all those robes are.. hideous. I can't possibly wear those robes while patrolling the hallways as Head Boy, can I?" Draco asked proudly.

Narciss's eyes lit up. "Head Boy? Oh, Draco!" Narcissa rushed to her son's side and planted a kiss on his forehead. "I am proud of you, as will your father."

At the sound of his father's name, Draco stiffened. "Yes, but that won't change anything would it?"

Narcissa was back in her seat and sighed. "He just wants you to follow in his footsteps sweetheart."

Draco grew angry. He didn't WANT to be like his father. He didn't want to be a cold, cruel, heartless man who does nothing all day but follow a stupid man's orders. He didn't want to live his life by threatening people, judging them, and looking down on them. He didn't want to be hated by everyone. He didn't want to have a lot of money if it could cause him to become an even bigger snob than he already was. He didn't want to marry a trophy wife.

"I'm not going to be Death Eater." Draco said coldly. His blue-gray eyes clouded over with anger and he clamped his jaw shut.

"Draco, please, not now." Narcissa could sense that an argument was going to brew up and she didn't need her son angry right now.

"Where is father?" Draco asked, even though he hated that man more than anything in the world, he couldn't help but wonder why he was missing today.

Narcissa sighed. "Probably with that wrench."

Draco nodded, he knew his mother hated that woman Lucius was cheating on her with, and he seconded those feelings.

The big grandfather clock rung 10 o'clock and Draco stood up. "I should get moving mother." He placed a kiss on her cheek and left the cold, dark walls of the Malfoy Manor.

* * *

The streets of Diagon Ally was packed with kids of all different ages, shopping with their parents or friends, busy trying to find the supplies needed for the coming year at school. 

Hermione stood outside a broom shop patiently, waiting for Ron and Harry to show up.

"HERMIONE!" Hermione looked up when she heard her voice being called out. She looked at the door to see Harry and Ron, looking around for her.

"RON! HARRY! OVER HERE!" Hermione smiled and waved madly, signalling to them where she was.

Other people on the streets looked at her funny, but she ignored their stares and threw herself at Harry and Ron.

"Oh it's so good to see you guys! I missed you!" Hermione cried, not letting go of Harry or Ron.

"It's great to see you too Herm." Ron and Harry replied in unison. Both expected Hermione to let them go, but she still held on. Ron's face turned red and he began squirming.

Harry laughed. "Herm, we missed you too but, it's getting a little hard to breath and I'm claustrophobic and-"

Hermione gasped and let Harry and Ron go immediately. "I'm so sorry! I was just so excited to see you!"

Harry chuckled. "It's alright."

Hermione looked at Ron and Harry. They had changed so much over the summer. Ron was the taller one. His hair was in a shag-like style, but still a dangerous fiery red. He was built and muscular, but not too muscular. Hermione guessed it was from playing Quidditch with Harry over the summer.

Harry too, had changed an extraordinary amount in 2 months. He was also taller than he had been since the last time Hermione saw him. His black hair was still untameable, but he lost his skinny, unhealthy look. Instead, it was replaced with a healthy tan that he had received over the summer. His green eyes shone brightly, even through his glasses.

"Well, um." Ron cleared his throat. "Should we get moving?"

The crowded streets were noisy, but also very welcoming. The trio went from one store to another, attempting to get all the things they needed so they'd have the afternoon to catch up on each other's summer.

"I have to get a new cat." Hermione suddenly said.

Harry and Ron were confused.

"What happened to Crookshanks?" Harry asked.

"He got ran over by a car." Hermione said quietly.

"A car!" Ron exclaimed. "That must have been a bloody mess." Ron said, with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Yes _Ronald_." Hermione said, putting extra emphasize on Ron's name.

Ron cringed. He hated it when people called him Ronald, because that usually meant he had done something wrong.

"It was indeed, a _bloody_ mess. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go get myself another pet." Hermione finished, as she rolled her eyes at Ron.

"Ok, meet us at HoneyDukes in an hour." Harry called out as Hermione began walking away from them.

Hermione waved her hand, to let them know she heard.

"Excuse me, coming through" Hermione echoed, like a machine, while pushing her way through the sea of people. Suddenly, she tripped on someone's foot, and as she fell to the ground, she knocked a bottle of ink out of a man's hands and the ink spilled all over a tall, blond man, standing a few feet in front of her.

_Ow..._Hermione sat up and rubbed her knees. Her knees were a little scratched up, but it wasn't bleeding.

"Young lady, are you ok? I didn't mean to trip you!" The man whose foot had accidentally made Hermione fall helped her to the ground. Hermione smiled. "It's quite alright. Thank you." Then, she turned to the man whose ink had been knocked away by Hermione and apologized. The man accepted her apology and walked away without a fuss.

Then, finally, Hermione turned to continue on her way to the pet shop.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" A cold, cynical voice said.

Hermione turned around, to face none other than, Draco Malfoy.

"_Malfoy?" _Hermione cried out. Of all the people whom the ink could have spilled on, it just had to spill on the most arrogant, and conceited one of all.

"Yes, _mudblood_, that's my name." Malfoy sneered. His manner outside the Malfoy Manor was very different to how he acted outside.

"What do you want ferret boy?" Hermione shot back.

"An apology." Malfoy demanded. He had black ink all over his green shirt, and he was not happy about it.

"I'm not going to apologize to you. Someone like you doesn't deserve it." Hermione hissed. She didn't care if she was the one who ruined his shirt, but she was **never **going to apologize to Malfoy.

Instead of getting angry, like Hermione expected him to, Malfoy simply smirked. "As Head Boy, I _command_ you to apologize to me."

As the words left Malfoy's mouth, Hermione's mouth dropped open.

"YOU!" Hermione cried out, not believing her horrible luck. Why couldn't Harry or Ron have gotten the letter? Why did it have to be Draco Malfoy? Why was Dumbledore doing this to her? This was supposed to be her best year! But now, she was supposed to spend it with the person she hated the most.

But, Hermione quickly regained her posture. She held her head high and replied back. "And as Head Girl, I choose not to. Besides, you can't abuse your privileges like that." Then, Hermione pushed Draco aside, and continued on her way.

"Hey!" Draco cried out when Hermione's hands pushed him. She was surprisingly strong for a girl. He smirked. He could have fun with her. He watched her go, and was shocked at how much she had changed.

Her bushy hair was replaced with shiny, soft, curls, and her body had grown up a lot too. Overall, Draco liked the change.

_I think I could live with that._ Draco looked at the fading back of Hermione again. _Even if she is a mudblood._

* * *

That stupid git! That miserable, stupid, cynical, piece of worthless squid! Why on earth do I have to be stuck with him? Hermione stormed past the crowd of people angrily, while muttering to herself. 

The pet store was soon in sight, and her anger ceased a bit. The bell on the door rung as she entered.

The store was filled with different cats, frogs, and owls. Hermione looked around the store and found one that looked a lot of Crookshanks. However, the thought of Crookshanks pained her, so she decided wisely and chose not to get that particular cat.

Just when Hermione was loosing hope of getting a cat, a sleek, black cat caught her eyes. As she walked up to the cat and scratched it under the chin, it purred and Hermione instantly developed feelings for the cat.

"You're so cute." Murmured Hermione as the cat tried to catch a strand of Hermione's hair with its paw.

"That's a male Bombay. Name's Jacques. Not expensive at all young lady. Only 25 silver knuts."

The store manager stroked the cat's head and it purred even louder. Hermione smiled and reached for her wallet. She pulled out 25 silver knuts and handed it to the man.

The man took the money greedily and smiled. "All yours!"

* * *

Hermione cradled Jacques and left the store gladly. She quickly went to HoneyDukes to meet Ron and Harry again. 

"Hermione's change quite a bit, if I could say so myself." Ron commented, while chewing noisily on some Bertie Botts every flavoured Beans.

"Yeah, she's sure grown up." Harry said absent-mindedly. His focus wasn't on how much Hermione's changed; instead, it was on another young lady in the store.

"Oh Harry! You have to try some of this!" Ron exclaimed, and thrust some Fizzing Whizbees at Harry but he ignored him.

"Harry?" Ron asked again, and shrugged. He took the Fizzing Whizbee that he offered Harry and put it in his own mouth.

"Wadya ookling da?" Ron asked, with his mouth full. Harry finally ripped his eyes away from that particular girl, and turned to face Ron.

"What?" He asked, rather irritated.

Ron swallowed. "I said what are you looking at?"

Harry shrugged, and titled his head towards the door, "nothing really." And he walked off to purchase some chocolate frogs.

Ron looked at the door, at the place where Harry had looked at, with so much concentration that he turned down candy.

A girl suddenly caught his eyes. She was a rather pretty girl named Isabella Rioling. She was a pureblood and was also in the Griffindor house. Isabella had startling blue eyes that sparkled every time she laughed and a mass of raven black hair that fell just past her shoulders. She had done a lot of growing up since last year.

Ron's eyes grew wide. Harry? Isabella? Ron quickly caught up with Harry and tapped him on the shoulder.

Harry turned around to face Ron, whose eyes were wide open and there were pink blotches on his cheeks.

"Ron, what is it?" Harry exclaimed, folding his arms across his chest. "You look like you've just seen a ghost of some sort-"

"ISABELLA!" Ron bellowed, interrupting Harry's sentence.

"What?" Harry asked, turning red.

"IT'S ISABELLA ISN'T IT?" Ron yelled out again, loud enough for the whole store to hear. In fact, everyone in the store went quite and looked at Harry, who turned an even brighter shade of red.

"Ron! Stop it!" Harry whispered frantically. "You're embarrassing me!"

"Oh…Sorry mate." Ron said quietly, when he realized that everyone was staring at him and Harry.

Harry craned his neck past Ron's head and saw that Isabella was still in the store and had heard Ron's sudden outburst. She and her friend were looking in their direction, while giggling. When Isabella's eyes caught Harry's, he quickly turned back to Ron.

"Gee, thanks." Harry muttered sarcastically. "Let's go." Harry looked at the door again, and saw the Isabella had already left.

"Wait!" Ron said frantically. "What about the candy?"

"Forget the candy!" Harry said, and quickly made his way out of HoneyDukes.

Ron groaned and followed Harry out of the store, "but what about Hermione?"

"Well we'll wait for her outside the store then!" Harry said, feeling slightly agitated with Ron's behaviour. He knew Ron didn't' mean to do it, but Harry couldn't help but blame Ron.

Harry and Ron stood silently outside of HoneyDukes, while waiting for Hermione.

"Harry?" Ron asked carefully.

"Yeah Ron?" Harry replied, careful to not let his annoyance shine through. He knew it was a stupid thing to be angry about.

"I'm sorry that I embarrassed you out there."

"It's alright mate." Harry said. An apology was all he needed.

"I won't do it again."

Harry laughed. "Ok Ron."

Then, Harry and Ron fell silent again. And it was Ron who broke the silence again.

"So, why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Asked Harry, confused.

"About _Isabella_." Ron said, with extra emphasize on Isabella's name.

"There's nothing to tell really."

"Do you fancy her?"

Harry was silent, he opened his mouth to answer, but before he could, another voice interrupted.

"Harry! Ron! There you guys are! Why aren't you inside?" Hermione spotted them, and rushed over, with Jacques in her arms.

Ron looked at Jacques and grimaced. "Make sure that cat doesn't eat anybody else's pet rat."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron, Scabbers was a criminal. Remember? And Crookshanks never ate him! You can be so incredibly stupid at times.

Ron's face filled with a look of annoyance. He hated it when Hermione was right.

Harry laughed. They haven't even been together for a day yet, and Hermione and Ron were already down each other's throat.

I guess some things just don't ever change. Harry thought, as he looked at his two best friends.

"So, where are we going now?" Harry asked, in attempts to lighten the atmosphere a little, and it worked.

"The Burrow I suppose, mum's waiting for us there." Ron said, as his face brightened a little. "I think mum made her special pie for us!"

* * *

Draco had finished his shopping within two hours of stepping foot into Diagon Ally. He sat in the Three Broomsticks and sipped his Butter Beer. 

Usually, Crabbe and Goyle would be with him. But today, Draco didn't feel like their stupid mindless company.

Draco sat there, alone, thinking about what his year at Hogwarts would be like this year when suddenly, a conversation caught his attention.

There were two men, sitting at a table not far from him. They were both dressed in dark cloaks and their faces were hidden, however, their words were crystal clear.

"And to think Lucius Malfoy would do such a thing." One said. His voice was high and scratchy.

"Well I guess Narcissa didn't please him well enough." The other man replied. His voice was deep and raw.

Draco clenched his jaw and tightened his grip on his Butter Beer. He knew that they were talking about his father and how he was cheating. But how could they even say his mother didn't please his father? Narcissa had done nothing all her life, but try to please Lucius.

"Yes well, what can you expect from such a mindless beauty hmm?" The one with the high voice said again.

Draco wanted nothing more but to crack his skull open. They had absolutely no right to talk about his mother like that.

The two men laughed and then fell silent again. After a few minutes of peace, the man with the low voice spoke out.

"I do pity Lucius. Having a wife like Narcissa, and a son like Draco."

Draco would feel the anger brewing inside him again. Who did they think they were?

"What's wrong with Draco? That boy's a pride to have as a son."

"He won't become _a follower_." The man with the low voice said again, but this time, quieter.

Draco had had enough. He slammed his Butter Beer on the table with a loud CLANK and stood up; his chair scraped the bottom of the floor.

The two men looked over, and then looked down again.

"Oh that's Draco Malfoy!" The high voiced man said, his voice trembling.

However, Draco ignored them, and angrily stormed out of the Pub. He hated his father. He hated his father for making his life miserable. He hated his father for giving their family such a terrible reputation. He hated his father for ruining his mother's life.

On the streets, Draco looked at the sky, which was bright and blue with not a single cloud in it.

_Just one more day_. Though Draco. _Just one more day._

* * *

Reviews! Reviews! Please! it'll get better as the story progresses i promise 


	3. Chapter 3

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasly cried out as Harry, Hermione, and Ron stepped into the Burrow.

"Where have you been? I thought I told you to be here at precisely 2:30!" Mrs. Weasly placed both her hands on her hips and stared sternly at Ron, who looked rather uncomfortable.

Harry could see Fred and George at the table behind Mrs. Weasly, trying to get a piece of the pie without being caught. However, Mrs. Weasly turned around when she saw Harry looking behind her.

"Fred! George!" Mrs. Weasly bellowed. Fred and George instantly pulled back from the pie and pointed at each other.

"I didn't do it! He did!"

Mrs. Weasly shook her head helplessly at her twins and turned back to Ron.

"Well?" Mrs. Weasly crossed her arms across her chest. "What do you have to say for yourself? You're over 30 minutes late!"

"I forgot mum. It slipped my mind. Won't happen again." Ron offered.

"Yeah well, c'mon you three. Pie's getting cold." Mrs. Weasly smiled at Hermione.

"It's wonderful to see you Hermione. Have you got all your books?"

The table soon buzzed with conversation and Harry was so grateful that he had them for a family.

After the pie had been finished off, Harry, Hermione, and Ron gathered all their belongings and went up to their rooms.

"I'll see you guys downstairs when I'm done packing ok? I've got something to tell you." Hermione said, and disappeared into the room she was sharing with Ginny.

Ron and Harry lugged their things into their room and tossed them carelessly on the beds. Harry pulled out his trunk and began to pack his things up all the while thinking of Isabella.

* * *

Draco sat in his study alone. His mother and father had gone out to some extravagant dinner party and had left him at the Manor.

Draco didn't care. He didn't' want to be in a room filled with Death Eaters and watch his father tend to an idiotic guy who thinks he can rule the magic world.

Draco petted Ravina, his owl on the head and she hooted happily, nibbling affectionately at his fingers.

Draco chuckled and pulled his fingers away from Ravina's beak after being her chew toy for a few minutes.

Even though Lucius hated muggles and anything that had to do with muggles, Draco often found himself putting on a classical record when he was alone.

That night, Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata floated through the air. Draco felt relaxed and calm for the first time since he was home since the beginning of summer.

Suddenly, Draco's mind wandered off to Hermione Granger. What a beauty she's turned into. Draco couldn't get over the extraordinary change in her.

Not just the way she looked, but the way she spoke and carried herself as well.

Hermione's words were clear and sharp and Draco could tell that Hermione thought carefully about everything that came out of her mouth. An aura of knowledge and security surrounded Hermione and made her even more desirable.

He thought of returning to Hogwarts after a beating and imagined the hell he would have to go through with Hermine's yelling and ranting.

Draco thought better of it and decided that his life would be much easier if they were friends.

However, Draco did fear what would happen if Lucius found out that he befriended a _mudblood._

But what more could he do? Force Draco to be a Death Eater? It's not like Lucius wouldn't do it anyways. Besides, Draco was in need of a good friend.

Blaise was an acquaintance, but not a friend and Draco knew that once he became a Death Eater, he merely cut all contact with him if he was not a Death Eater.

So, packing all his pride away, Draco picked up a feather quill and began to write Hermione a letter.

To Hermione Granger.

Since we are to be Head Boy and Head Girl together, perhaps we could be friends.

From Draco Malfoy.

Draco leaned back on his chair and read over what he wrote and grimaced. It sounded so childish, so stupid. He crumbled up the parchment and tossed it aside. Then, Draco started again.

Dear Hermione,

Since Dumbledore has made us Head Boy and Head Girl, despite the fact that he knows you loathe me, I'm sure he has his reasons. However, since we are to spend the year together and be role models for the rest of the school, I think it would be best if we became friends. This is a sincere letter, and I do hope you accept my friendship.

Sincerely,

Draco Malfoy

Draco reread the letter and then tied it to Ravina's feet.

"To Hermione Granger." Draco said, and gave Ravina a few owl treats.

However, Ravina simply looked at Draco with her huge yellow eyes and Draco realized that she had no idea of whom he was speaking about.

Draco sighed. "The mudblood." This time, Ravina hooted and flew off into the night.

* * *

Hermione had finished packing. She fixed the Head Girl badge on her shirt and picked up Jacques. Just as she was about to leave the room, an owl she had never seen before flew to her window and knocked it's beak against the window.

Hermione opened the window and retrieved the letter. The owl flew back into the night without even waiting for a reply.

Hermione opened the letter and was shocked to see that it was from Malfoy. But, she was even more surprised when she read what he had written

_Is this some kind of joke?_ Hermione folded the letter and placed it on her trunk. She chose to take care of the letter later and went downstairs to talk to Harry and Ron. They didn't know she was Head Girl yet.

* * *

The platform was crowed with people of all ages; parents, busy telling their kids to be good, friends reuniting after 2 months of being apart, lovers finally in each others arms again.

Harry, Hermione and Ron pushed their way through the people, trying their best to get to the train before all the compartments were gone.

Finally, they got a compartment near the back of the train.

"I can't believe your Head Girl Hermione!" Ron exclaimed. "That's amazing! Brilliant!"

Harry and Hermione laughed. When Hermione told them the new the night before, Ron's mouth fell open and he couldn't even say a word. Now, he was finally congratulating Hermione.

"Thanks Ron." Hermione reached over to give Ron a hug.

Then, she pulled back and a look of disdain flooded her face. "But I still can't believe Malfoy is Head Boy."

Harry and Ron nodded.

"Well Mione, if he gives you any trouble, just tell us and we'll hex him for you." Harry offered, hoping to make Hermione feel a little more comfortable about spending the year with Malfoy.

"Yeah." Ron echoed.

Hermione smiled gratefully. She was so glad to have Harry and Ron fuss over her like older brothers.

"Oh!" She suddenly perked up. "I almost forgot!"

The two boys looked dumbfounded. Since when did Hermione Granger start forgetting things?

Hermione smiled mischievously. "I forgot to tell you guys that my cousin Antonia is coming to Hogwats. She transferred from a wizarding school from United States. I'm going to wait for her at the platform." Hermione said, and excitedly left the compartment.

Hermione ran off the train, hoping to get a glimpse of her cousin. But the platform was so crowed with people that it was hard to tell who was who.

"Hey, hey!" Hermione shouted out, as some 2nd years ran off the train and pushed past her, causing her to loose her balance on the steps of the train.

Hermione lost her grip on the railings and started to fall forward, off the train. But right before Hermione hit the ground, a pair of strong arms caught her around the waist.

"You better start to watch where you're going. I won't always be here to catch you." A deep voice said.

Hermione pulled herself up, her face bright red from embarrassment. "Thank yo-"

Hermione didn't get to finish her sentence. She looked up at the person who caught her and her honey brown eyes filled with disgust. Malfoy.

Hermione stood up quickly and slapped Malfoy's arm away, which was still around her waist. She narrowed her eyes dangerously and hissed. "Don't touch me."

Malfoy folded his arm across his chest and frowned. "I was just trying to help you."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Will you just leave me alone now?"

Malfoy pretended to be hurt. "Why are you so mean to me?"

Hermione laughed out loud. "Maybe because of the 6 years of torment I had to go through, in courtesy of none other than gee, I wonder who?" Hermione finished in fake mockery.

Draco took a step back from Hermione. Maybe becoming friends with her wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. Apparently, she holds grudges. But Draco was too proud to apologize in front of everyone.

Hermione smirked. "Still don't get it?"

Draco bit back a crude remark. If he was going to befriend her, insulting her right now would not be the smart thing to do.

Hermione stared at Draco a bit more, and then walked off.

_What was that all about? Is he really trying to be friends with me? Maybe he isn't that bad after all._ Hermione continued to look around for Antonia. _He sure isn't bad looking._

And, Hermione was right. Draco Malfoy was, indeed a heartthrob. His platinum blond hair flopped into his right eyeand made girls swoon. He had went through a growth spurt since 6th year and now stood over 6 feet tall.

His pale complexion mixed with his stormy gray eyes and killer smile could make any girl fall on her knees. But, unfortunately, Draco Malfoy rarely smiled.

_No!_ Hermione mentally slapped herself._ I can't be falling for that git! I can't be!_ Hermione refused to accept that fact that she could be falling for the guy who made her life miserable for the past 6 years of her life.

"MINNY!" A voice cried out and Hermione spun around. Only one person called her by that nickname. Antonia.

"TONIA!" Hermione shouted back and hugged her cousin. "I was looking all over for you!" Hermione laughed.

"Me? I was calling your name since you left that guy, and you didn't' even hear me!" Antonia replied and the two girls laughed even harder.

Hermione and Antonia walked back to the scarlet train just in time to catch its 5 minute departing whistle.

As they were making their way back to the compartment, which Harry and Ron were saving for them, Antonia perked up.

"So who was that guy anyways? He was a regulation hottie!" Antonia exclaimed. Her bright green eyes lighting up. "And he seemed to have a little thing for you too."

Hermione's mouth dropped open.

"Tonia! Shut your mouth! That was Draco Malfoy!" Hermione exclaimed. Of course, she had told Antonia all about Draco Malfoy.

"Ohh.." Realization dawned on Antonia, but she dismissed it immediately. "He doesn't seem as bad as you say he is. I thought he would have let you fall flat on the floor instead of catching you." Antonia winked at Hermione, who looked ready to murder.

But Antonia pretended to not have noticed and hummed to herself sweetly. "Is this the compartment?" Antonia gently tapped on the frame of a compartment and Hermione nodded. Harry and Ron's laughter could be heard from inside.

Antonia slid the door open and stepped in, followed closely by Hermione.

"Guys, this is my cousin Antonia." Hermione said, beaming at Harry and Ron, who stopped their laughing to stare at the girls.

"Hi, I'm Harry. It's nice to meet you." Harry smiled and shook Antonia's hand.

"And that's Ron." Hermione gently said, pointing at Ron, who was staring at Antonia. Hermione figured he was in some sort of…trance so she decided to do the introducing.

Antonia smiled politely and the two girls took a seat beside each other, across from the boys.

Ron's reaction really wasn't that surprising to Hermione and Antonia. Tonia got that a lot, but Hermione didn't blame the guys.

Tonia was probably among one of the most beautiful girls to have stepped foot into Hogwarts. Her strawberry blond hair fell stick straight to her shoulders and her emerald green eyes sparkled brightly, a lot like Harry's.

The compartment was soon filling with lively conversation between the trio and the soon to be very good friend Tonia, and everyone felt like they belonged.

Everyone could tell that Ron was madly crushing on Tonia, but nobody said a word. Tonia, however, seemed to be flattered by Ron's attention and even returned it somewhat.

Suddenly, the compartment door swung open, and Draco Malfoy stepped in. His eyes roamed across Harry, Ron, Antonia, and then finally, settled on Hermione.

A small smirk played across his face but he bit it back.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked, rushing to his feet.

Draco raised his hands in surrender. "I'm just letting the Head Girl know that we are to go to the meeting in less than 5 minutes."

"Ok, you've told her now, so why don't you leave" Harry said, his voice low.

Malfoy crossed his arms across his chest. "But where will I go? All of the other compartment are taken up. Am just supposed to wander the halls for the remainder of the time?"

Now, Ron was on his feet as well. "Go sit with Crabbe and Goyle, you'll be in need of friends."

Draco laughed. "Them? I hardly call them my friends. I won't be a menace, I promise."

Draco said the last sentence, while looking intently at Hermione, who wouldn't look at him in the eyes.

"Well what do you say?" Draco asked again.

"No. There's no way-" Ron started, but was interrupted by Tonia.

"Sure, take a seat." Tonia offered, while smiling at Draco.

He gratefully took a seat next to Hermione, who scooted as far away from him as possible.

"I don't bite you know." Draco said, while laughter played in his eyes.

"You never know." Ron replied for Hermione.

"I would think that you would try to be more polite, since she's here." Draco smirked, nodding towards Tonia.

"Huh?" Ron instantly turned red, and began to babble. "What are you talking about?"

Draco smirked again and ignored Ron.

"Well Hermione, don't you think we get moving?" Draco turned his attention to Hermione, who looked at him with confusion.

"Get going where?"

"To the meeting of course." Draco stood up and slid the door open. "Well? Are you coming?"

Reluctantly, Hermione stood up and followed Draco out the door.

The second the door slammed shut, Ron started rambling.

"Did you see that? Did you see that way treated Mione?"

Harry nodded. "No name calling or anything! I wonder what's gotten into him."

"Yeah." Ron continued. "It's like he changed personalities during the summer or something!"

Tonia rolled her eyes. "Oh you guys. He's just being friendly."

Ron stared at Tonia, "Malfoy is never friendly to muggle borns. Why would he start now?"

Tonia smiled to herself. Of course, she had an idea, but she decided to keep her mouth shut, and let Harry and Ron find out themselves.

* * *

guys i need reviews and feedbacks plz! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione folded her arms across her chest and walked as far away from Malfoy as possible. Her gaze was fixed on the floor and she walked into at least 3 people without apologizing before Malfoy finally stopped her.

"What's on your mind?"

Hermione looked up from the floor and a look of shock came across her face. But soon, the look of shock turned into a scowl.

"Since when did you care?" Hermione hissed quietly and turned her gaze back to the floor.

Draco sighed. This was going to be way harder than he though. "What's so interesting about the floor?"

Hermione looked up again, irritated and frustrated. "Nothing!" She exclaimed and stopped herself from returning her gaze back to the floor.

Draco growled. He really was getting impatient with Hermione. "You know I'm trying here."

Hermione simply looked at Draco with those big brown eyes. Draco balled his hands into fits beside his body and clenched his jaw.

"Why must you be so difficult?" Draco asked again, his voice harsher this time. He wasn't used to people treating him like he was nothing more than pond scum. Especially when he was nice to them.

Hermione stopped walking all together and turned to face Draco. Draco wasn't expecting that.

"Why must _I_ be so difficult?" Hermione cried out, her eyes wild with fury. "Why do you care so suddenly about _me_ Malfoy? Since when did you care for _muggleborns_?"

Draco stepped back from the furious girl. Obviously, she wasn't just angry about the way he treated her, but about the way he treated all the muggle borns around the school.

Draco shrugged. What could he say to defend himself at the moment?

"Well I thought my letter had made it obvous." Draco frowned. "I didn't get a reply, did you not get the letter?" Draco's blood froze at the thought that maybe his father had somehow intercepted the letter.

But Hermione scoffed and laughed. "Is this some kind of joke? Since when was the oh-so-great Draco Malfoy friends with muggleborns?" Hermione put extra emphasize on the oh-so-great part and Draco's name and caused him to wince.

"Look," Draco grabbed Hermione's arm to get her to look at him. "We're supposed to be role models. How would it look if we're bickering and biting each other's head off all of the time? What time of example are we setting?"

Hermione's eyes softened and Draco let go of her arm. "It's just friends Hermione. It's not going to kill you."

Hermione bit her lip.

"What do you say?" Draco asked. His heart pounded in anticipation, and he didn't even know why. Draco couldn't understand his sudden desire to be friends with Hermione Granger. All he knew was that he wanted her friendship and would do absolutely anything to gain it.

"Not friends." Hermione said cautiously. Draco's heart dropped, how could someone be so resentful towards another? "But, not enemies either." Hermione placed a hand on the door of the Heads room, where she knew McGonnagall would be waiting for them.

"The friendship…you have to earn. I don't give my trust away that easily." Hermione said, her eyes dark and face grim. She opened the door and stepped into the office.

Draco followed and was quite content that he was at least halfway there. Something about the Hermione said the last sentence made Draco see that she was serious about what she said.

* * *

"First 'yers! First 'yers! O'er here!" A booming loud voice called out over the heads of people leaving the Hogwarts Express.

"Hagrid!" Harry called out, grinning from ear to ear.

"'Ello there! How was yer summer?" Hagrid asked, as he pulled Ron, Harry, and Hermione into a big bear hug.

"Pretty good. Yours?" Harry replied, scanning the crowds for Isabella.

"Good, good. Who's yer new friend there?" Hagrid gestured to Tonia.

"This is Tonia, my cousin from the States." Hermione answered, while pushing Tonia to greet Hagrid.

"Well Tonia, it's nice ter meet ya. I'm Hagrid."

Tonia smiled and stretched out her hand. "Great to meet you. I've heard tons about you."

"Ehh..well I hope tis all good things." Hagrid smiled and winked at the trio.

"And Head Girl I see there, Hermione." Hagrid smiled and patted Hermione on the head. "I always knew you'd come out good."

Hermione blushed modestly and replied, "Thanks Hagrid."

"Draco!"

Draco turned at the sound of his name being called.

Blaise Zabini meandered towards him through the thick sea of people. "How was your summer?"

Draco shrugged. "As good as it can get."

Blaise laughed. "Have you decided yet?

"That's not really any of your business is it?" Draco snapped. Blaise smirked, that answer clearly meant that Draco hadn't made up his mind about whether or not he was going to be a Death Eater yet.

Draco looked at the smirk on Blaise's face and he just wanted to punch his lights out.

"Crabbe! Goyle!" Draco called out, as he saw the two rather large boys walking blinding in the crowd.

Closely following Crabbe and Goyle was Pansy Parkinson. Draco should have known Pansy would be close by.

"Oh Draco! It's so wonderful to see you." Pansy gushed as she ran up to meet Draco, she threw her arms around Draco's neck and attempted to plant a kiss on his cheek.

However, Draco pushed her off, utterly disgusted at the thought of her pig lips on his skin. Pansy pouted, in what was supposed to be cute, but came off as constipated looking.

Without a word, Draco pushed his way into the castle, closely followed by his crew. He was going to make the best of this year, no matter what happened.

* * *

"Harry! It's so good to see you!" A bright light flashed in Harry's face and he blinked, trying to get the bright colored lights to go away.

"Hi Colin." Harry said back politely, while directing his friends to sit somewhere else.

"Who's that?" Tonia asked.

"That's Colin Creevy. He's in the "Harry Potter Fan club". He takes that camera everywhere he goes, and takes pictures of Harry. It's kind of disturbing." Hermione whispered and Tonia laughed.

The sorting ceremony and the feast all passed very quickly, with people chatting away about their summer.

Many times, Hermione found her thoughts drifting off to Draco. Every time Harry or Ron asked her why she was just staring off into space, she would just smile and say nothing.

Of course, Tonia knew why she kept dazing off, but she was smart enough to not say anything.

As the night grew long, the Hogwarts was scattered with kids racing up to their dormitories and exploring the castle. Hermione walked down the halls of Hogwarts, listening to the laughter of kids and happily hummed to herself.

When she reached the Head's room, Hermione suddenly realized that she didn't have the password.

"You have got to be kidding me." Hermione muttered to herself, and sat down on the floor against the wall. "Stupid Malfoy." Hermione sighed and prepared for a long wait for Malfoy to show up.

"I thought name-calling was ruled out." Malfoy said, and popped his head out of the portrait.

Hermione stood up. "How did you get here so fast!" She had left right after the feast; there was no way Malfoy could have gotten here first.

Draco smirked. "Let's just say I have my ways."

Draco held the portrait door open, while a bedazzled Hermione walked in.

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. The common room was beautiful! There was a fireplace and half of the room was Slytherin colors, while the other half was Griffindor colors. It was lavishly decorated, with portraits of Gordric Griffindor, Salazar Slytherin, and all the other Head Boys and Girls during the past years.

From the common room, lead two stairways. It was easy to tell which was which because one had red and gold colored carpet on it and the other had green and silver carpet on it.

Hermione ran up the staircase and opened the door to her bedroom. It was absolutely breathtaking. A double canopy bed was right in the middle of her room, with red and gold bed sheets.

There was a vanity table across from her bed and a huge walk-in closet. Hermione saw that her stuff had already been brought up. She walked to the bathroom and was delighted.

The ceiling was covered in mermaids and mermen, her favorite sea creatures. They were sitting on rocks and swimming in the sea. When Hermione listened closely, she could hear their beautiful voices float softly throughout the bathroom.

"Wow.." This was defiantly more than Hermione had excepted.

"You like it." A voice said from behind her.

Hermione spun around to see Malfoy, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed across his chest. His blond hair was brushed smoothly to one side, causing one of his gray-blue eyes to be hidden. A smirk played on his lips.

Hermione's heart sped up against her will, but he looked so attractive, just standing there, in his own nature and having his intense gaze on her. "Didn't you ever hear of knocking?"

Draco shrugged and uncrossed his arms. "Sorry."

Hermione pulled back. Shocked. Did Malfoy just apologize to her?

Draco studied Hermione's expression, and chuckled slightly. "What?"

Hermione shook her head and smiled. "Nothing."

Draco narrowed his eyes, but a smile was slowly spreading across his face. Hermione bit her lip and walked past Malfoy and down to the common room.

"It's not that surprising you know." Draco was behind her every step of the way.

"Hmm" Hermione replied and sat down in front of the fire.

She pulled out her wand and lit a fire. "Incendio." Hermione muttered quietly and enjoyed the feel of the fire on her skin.

Draco stared at Hermione as she hugged her legs close to her body. The flames played on her skin and made her glow. Her honey brown eyes light up and her lips seemed more rosy and irresistible.

"Can I sit?" Draco nodded to the spot beside her. Hermione looked up, shocked, but she smiled and nodded.

Draco sat down beside her and leaned back on his arms, his eyes fixed on the flames in the fireplace.

"What changed?" Hermione suddenly asked her voice soft, but firm.

Draco stopped moving. He didn't know how to reply. What could he really say, when he himself didn't' know. All he knew was that he wanted her friendship, maybe even more, and he was even close to desperate to getting it.

"What do you mean?" Draco muttered lazily, turning to face Hermione.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Hermione asked, captivated by the depth in Malfoy's eyes. They seemed to be so full of sorrow, and for the first time in 6 years, not with malice and hatred for her.

Draco sighed and fell back on the floor with his hands clasped behind his head. He closed his eyes and was quiet.

"Well." Draco opened his eyes to see Hermione staring at him. Hermione blushed and looked a way immediately. "I'm just, sick of being hated around the school."

"You're not hated."

"I was- by you." Draco said, quietly, still on the ground.

Hermione turned her body so that she was facing Draco. "It's not like I wanted to hate you." Hermione could feel the heat rising up to her face.

"Hermione," Draco and sat up, so that they were facing each other. Hermione blushed deeply and tried to turn away. But Draco placed a hand tentatively on her cheek and held her eyes with his.

She looked scared. Her brown eyes were wild and lost.

Hermione could feel her heart hammering against her chest. What was happening? Why was she feeling like this? This was Malfoy. But, when he placed his hand on her cheek, it was warm and gentle, apposed to the cold and harsh skin Hermione was expecting.

His eyes held her tightly and made it extremely hard for Hermione to look away. Hermione could see the flames reflecting in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Draco said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Hermione stared intently at Malfoy's face. Something about the way he said the two words made it so genuine, like it was from the heart.

Hermione smiled, but pulled away from Draco's grasp. "It's ok."

Draco smiled back. He seemed relieved that she chose to forgive him.

"It's getting late." Hermione said and stood up. "Aren't you going to bed?"

Draco turned back to the fire and shook his head. "Nah, I think I'm just going to stay here for a bit."

Hermione shrugged. "Ok, well don't forget to put the fire out when you leave."

Draco nodded and turned to watch Hermione walk up the stairs. What was this he felt for her? He started out, wanting nothing more than friendship, and now, he couldn't keep this building desire for her away from his heart. But could he? Would he ever pursue her? Would Hermione ever feel the same way about him?

The thoughts crowded Draco's mind as he continued to stare at the flames. This was defiantly going to be an interesting year.

* * *

"Harry!" Ron called out. Harry however, did not respond. Ron picked up a pillow and aimed it at his best friend.

"Oy!" Harry snapped out of his trance as the pillow hit him square in the face. He turned to look at Ron, who was standing in the doorway of their dorm. "What?"

"She's downstairs." Ron said quickly and a grin spread across his face as Harry jumped up.

"I'll be right down." Harry muttered as he ran to grab his pants.

* * *

Tonya grabbed two bottles of Butter Beer from Fred and George and made her way to Isabella, who was sitting on a couch, waiting for her.

There was a party going on, in the Griffindor's common room. It was a welcome back party; which was thrown by Fred and George. It was a rather good idea; it made people loosen up and become very friendly towards one another.

Tonya McBride and Isabella Rioling were best friends. Both were purebloods and came from very respectful families in the wizarding world. Tonya had blonde hair and green eyes, and acted fairly ditzy at times, while Isabella always had an aura of gracefulness and elegance around her.

"Here." Tonya handed Isabella a Butter Beer and sat down beside her. "What's on your mind?"

Isabella sipped her Butter Beer and smiled. "You know, I think it's finally coming true."

Tonya's eyes brightened. "Really? How? I mean, it's been 6 years and well. Are you sure?"

Isabella rolled her eyes. "Of course I'm sure. If I wasn't would I be telling you?"

Tonya shrugged. "Was it HoneyDukes?"

Isabella smiled at her best friend. "Yeah, didn't you hear it?"

Tonya nodded and her eyes floated to the stairway. "Well, look who it is." Isabella followed Tonya's gaze and was happy to see Harry Potter.

"Are you going to do it?" Tonya asked, excited for her best friend.

"Mmm hmm." Isabella muttered, and smiled when she caught Harry's gaze. However, her smile faltered when he turned and headed towards Ron instead. No matter, soon, Isabella would have Harry all to herself, and there was nothing more she was looking forward too.

* * *

"Ron." Harry said, as he grabbed a Butter Beer and stood beside Ron, who was busy entertaining a rather amused looking Tonia.

"Harry! What are you-why aren't you with Isabella?"

Harry sighed and shrugged. "I..really don't' know what to say to her."

Ron chuckled. "Well you better think fast mate, here she comes."

Harry spun around to see Isabella slowly advancing towards him, a small smile on her face, and looking as beautiful as ever.

"Whatever you do, keep looking at her face-not anywhere else ok?" Tonia laughed and gave Harry a piece of advice before disappearing into the party with Ron.

* * *

"Herm!" Within the first 5 minutes Hermione stepped into the Great Hall, Tonia was all over her.

"So?" Tonia asked, her eyes beaming and a huge grin spread across her face.

Hermione stared at Tonia and laughed. "So what?" Hermione yawned. She had woken up extra early today and went to the library so that she would not have to deal with Malfoy.

Tonia winked. "You know what I'm talking about."

Hermione sighed and sat down. "Actually, I don't. Where are Harry and Ron?"

Tonia shrugged; she was disappointed that Hermione changed the subject so abruptly. "Probably still sleeping. Harry was-"

"What was I doing?" Harry cut in, as he yawned and took a seat beside Hermione.

Tonia chuckled. "Having loads of fun last night, isn't that right?"

Ron had sat down beside Tonia and began to fill his plate with an abnormal amount of food.

Hermione's eyes widened with amusement. "Uh huh, and uh, who were you with?" Hermione playfully jabbed Harry in the ribs lightly. "That, you were having so much fun with? Or should I say _what _were you doing?"

Hermione looked at Tonia and the two burst out into laughter. Harry sat, mouth wide open, staring at Hermione in shock.

"So? Who's this mystery girl?" Hermione persisted, still laughing.

Harry shook his head and began to fill his plate with food as well. "Girls." He muttered under his breath and started to feed his hungry stomach.

Hermione and Tonia finally calmed down and looked at their timetables.

* * *

Draco entered the Great Hall, and the first sound he heard was the clear laughing of Hermione. He looked at the Griffindor table, and there she was, sitting with Harry, Ron, and Tonia, laughing.

She has such a great laugh. I wonder why I never realized before. Draco knew that Hermione was trying to avoid him. He had heard her get up at 5:30 in the morning, shower and leave the Heads room.

Draco dragged his tired body to the Slytherin table, where Crabbe, Golye, Pansy, and Blaise were waiting for him. Reluctantly, he ripped his eyes away from Hermione's laughing form and took a seat next to Blaise.

"Oh Drakey! How was your night? Did you sleep well? Did that mudblood cause you a lot of trouble?" Pansy showered him with questions the second he sat down. Her high, fake bubbly voice ringing in his ears and it made his head hurt. _I don't deserve this so early in the morning_. His head throbbed from the loud screeching of Pansy's voice.

"Yeah, yeah fine, fine." Draco muttered absentmindedly and grabbed some food.

Pansy looked hurt, her big brown eyes watered up and she began to make disturbing sobbing noises, which reminded Draco of a cross between the sound of a pig being slaughtered and a woman faking her orgasm.

Draco looked up from his food, disgusted. He wanted nothing more than to punch her in the face and shut her mouth up.

People from the other houses were being to look over and Draco could hear some people snickering.

"Kind of makes you wish she had a mute button doesn't it?" Blaise asked, while finishing off his eggs. Draco nodded, grateful that somebody understood how he felt.

"Well why don't we take a look at our timetables when you're done eating?" Blaise asked.

Seeing that she was getting no attention from Malfoy, Pansy finally quieted down and pulled out her own timetable moodily.

"Oh look Drakey!" Pansy gushed and Draco secretly groaned. Did the woman ever shut up? "We've got potions with Griffindor first period! I wonder how Snape will humiliate them this year!" Pansy leaned over the table and batted her fake eyelashes at Draco.

Draco looked down at his food, careful to see if there was an eyelash anywhere and saw a few, scattered over his scrambled egg and bacon. Draco put down his fork. He had officially lost his appetite, Draco prayed that this wasn't going to happen at every meal, or else he would sure lose a lot of weight.

"It doesn't' matter how Snape humiliates them Pansy, they still win House Cup every year." Draco said, irritated that he had to stop eating his breakfast.

For the second time that morning, Pansy looked like she was going to break down in tears.\

* * *

"Well, I think we've got Potions first." Tonia said; she wasn't quite used to the way their timetable was laid out.

"Potions!" Ron said; his eyes wide and he quickly swallowed his food. "With which house?"

"Um.." Tonia squinted at the timetable, trying to figure out the answer to Ron's question. She giggled when she heard Ron's muttering beside her. "Please don't let it be Slytherin, any house but Slytherin, Merlin, not Slytherin, please!"

"Oh I think I've got it!" Tonia exclaimed, her green eyes flickered with laughter. "We have it with Ravenclaw."

Ron's entire body relaxed as a look of relief spread over his face.

"Oh wait!" Tonia said again. Hermione turned her head and hid her face behind her hand to keep from laughing and ruining Tonia's fun. She knew that Tonia had a perfectly good idea of which house they were with.

"Oh we have it with Slytherin. Sorry to get your hopes up Ron." Tonia apologized sweetly, batting her eyes at Ron while laughing.

Hermione finally burst. She grabbed onto Harry's arm, while trying to keep herself from falling off the bench. Ron's look was absolutely priceless. The pieces of scrambled eggs were hanging from the corner of his mouth as his eyes filled with horror.

Other people at the table found it rather gross, but Hermione and Tonia thought it was hilarious.

"Well," Ron wiped the scrambled egg off his face with a napkin and brightened a little. "Maybe Snape got fired."

Harry chuckled. As much as he wanted that himself, he knew that Dumbledore liked Snape and wouldn't fire him for no reason. "I highly doubt that Ron."

* * *

The dungeon was cold and dark, like it was every year. Tonia quickened her pace to walk beside Hermione. "Is it always so eerie down here? If this was at night, I'd feel like I was in some horror movie."

Hermione grimaced. "Yeah I agree with you."

The dungeon doors suddenly slammed shut. "Take a seat quickly."

Tonia turned and saw a tall, greasy haired man walking quickly down the rows of tables and chairs to the front of the room.

Hermione and Tonia quickly sat down at the table closest to them, Harry and Ron sat behind them.

Professor Snape began to lecture them about how to act in his class, when Hermione felt somebody nudge her from the side.

Sosososososososo?

Tonia slid her a note.

Hermione looked at the parchment and quietly took out a feather quill quietly.

Sosos? Do you need help or something? Hermione wrote back. She knew what Tonia was asking, but SOS was known for the muggle way of saying help was needed.

You know what I'm talking about. He keeps looking at you, you know. Tonia wrote and handed the parchment to Hermione, but was caught….by Snape.

"Ms.." Snape said, while raising an eyebrow at Tonia.

"Cathcart." Tonia finished for Snape and clutched the note tightly in her hand.

"Hm. New." Snape muttered to himself. "What do you think you are doing? Passing, notes in my class?"

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again." Tonia said, but that wasn't enough for Snape.

"Hand me the note."

Tonia shook her head. The dungeon went quiet. Nobody moved at all. Tonia was the first person ever, to not listen to Snape.

"Did you not hear me Ms. Cathcart? Give. Me. The. Note. Or I will have to take it form you by force." Professor Snape sneered; an obvious dislike for Tonia was instantly developed.

Thinking fast, Tonia took the note and stuffed it down her shirt.

The class filled with gasps and a few people laughed out loud. Snape was so angry that his nostrils flared, causing the people in the front rows to laugh even harder.

"Detention, Ms. Cathcart, and Ms. Granger, you too." Professor Snape hissed, turning his hateful gaze to Hermione.

"Me? But I didn't-"

"The note was obviously being passed to you, and you did not even try to stop it. 10 points from Griffindor, thanks to you and your big mouth." Snape said and turned back to the blackboard, where he had written the instructions for that day.

Hermione sighed and sent a look at Tonia, who looked back and mouthed _sorry_. Wasn't this just the perfect way to start the day? Not the mention the year! Detention!

Draco felt himself laughing out loud as that Tonia girl stuffed the piece of parchment down her shirt. He saw Snape's nostrils flare, and that only caused him to laugh harder.

"Detention, Ms. Cahtcar, and Ms. Granger, you too." Draco heard Snape say. Draco leaned over his desk to try to get a better look at Hermione. Her face was red and anybody could tell she was more than upset. She was furious.

Draco leaned back on his chair and listened to Snape go on about the rest of the lesson. He would have to make a note to check up on Granger later, just to make sure she's ok.

* * *

Reviews plz! and yeah i made a mistake-Honeydukes is in Hogsmead not Diagon Alley, sorry! it wont happen again. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Thanks Tonia, thanks." Hermione said sarcastically, as she made her way to the Heads room, with Tonia following her closely.

"I'm sorry!" Tonia exclaimed. Hermione rarely ever got upset at her, so this was rather a first. "I didn't know Snape would give you detention too!"

Hermione stopped walking and fully rounded on Tonia. "How could you not know?" Hermione practically yelled out. "It's SNAPE we're talking about! I thought I made it clear to you that he hates me! Why would you go and pass me a note in _his_ class?"

Tonia stepped back. She knew that Hermione wasn't going to be happy about detention, but Tonia had no idea she would be this angry. "Look, I'm sorry ok? I'0ll talk to you when you're not so bitchy."

Hermione laughed. It was a laugh that said everything. That she was pissed off and not to mess with her. "Whatever Antonia, just make sure you don't get me in detention again."

Tonia froze. "How many times do I have to apologize to you? I didn't know Snape was going to be such an unfair asshole ok? I'm sorry that I ruined your perfect record with detention. But why don't you learn to live a little huh? Don't you ever get sick of being so perfect?"

Hermione scoffed and glared at her cousin. "No, I don't. I actually want to _be _something when I leave Hogwarts and not just depend on my parents, unlike some people."

What Hermione said was like a slap in the face for Tonia. "Are you saying I'm nothing?"

Hermione saw the hurt in Tonia's eyes and felt guilt creeping into her, but she held her head high and didn't apologize. When Tonia spoke again, her voice was not longer frenzy with desperation. Instead, it was calm and collected.

"You know, my parents went through a lot of trouble moving and getting me new supplies and a new house and everything. I left all my friends behind, just because of you." Tonia shook her head in disbelief. "I messed up ok? And I'm sorry that you got dragged into it as well. But you know what? If I could go back, I'd leave Hogwarts in a second." Tonia clenched her jaw and turned from a stunned looking Hermione.

"Tonia, wait." Hermione felt so stupid, how could she have been so selfish? "Tonia!" But Tonia ignored her and kept walking. Hermione called after the disappearing form of Tonia's body, but the only reply she got was the sound of Tonia's shoes, echoing down the hall.

"Makes you feel a little selfish doesn't it?" Hermione spun around to face Malfoy, who was advancing towards her with his hands in his pocket. His tie hung loosely around his neck and Hermione saw that his Head Boy badge shone proudly on his chest.

"Were you eavesdropping on me?" Hermione narrowed her eyes.

Malfoy looked shocked. "Hell no! I just happened to be walking to the Heads room and I heard you guys, so obviously I couldn't just go up and interrupt you guys, what was I supposed to say? 'Oh excuse me, I know you having an argument, but could you please get out of my way so I can get in?'"

Hermione rolled her eyes and studied Draco. He didn't' look like he was lying, but Slytherins were deceitful. "Well why didn't you just go to your next class? Why did you wait behind the corner?"

Draco smirked and ran a hand through his hair. That was when Hermione noticed a scar on his forehead.

"I didn't' know you were such a fan of Harry's, that you drew a scar on your head, so you can be like him." Hermione said and returned Draco's smirk.

"Huh?" Draco was confused; he felt around his forehead and frowned when he felt a scar near his hairline. "That's not drawn on."

Hermione shrugged and crossed her arms across her chest. "Well you didn't answer my question yet. Why did you stay?"

"I thought that much would be obvious. To check on you of course."

Hermione felt her heart grow warm. "Why?" She asked weakly.

Draco chuckled. "Well you were obviously upset when you stormed out of Snape's dungeon. And, since you are Head Girl and I am Head Boy, I think it's my duty to see if you're ok."

Hermione's heart began speeding up. Why was this happening to her? Why? Deciding that she didn't' need this at the moment she turned to the portrait.

"I need to get my textbook for Herbology, what's the password?"

"Cupcakes." Draco said simply. "I'll see you in class then."

Hermione turned back to the portrait. "Password?" The knight asked, pulling out his word simultaneously.

"Cupcakes." Sighed Hermione and quickly ran to get her textbook.

* * *

The rest of the day passed very quickly, and after dinner, Hermione and Tonia headed to the dungeon together for their detention without a word.

* * *

"Ms. Cathcart, Ms. Granger. Good evening." Professor Snape said as Hermione and Tonia entered.

"For the next 3 days, you will be reporting here after dinner to clean out the Trophies, without magic. May I add?"

Hermione saw Tonia raise an eyebrow and smile a little. Professor Snape didn't know that Tonia was also muggle born, and she so was used to doing chores without magic.

"There will be buckets of water and supplies for you in the room. Ms. Granger, you know where to go. You may leave now."

Hermione led Tonia down to the Trophy room, and saw that indeed, there were 2 buckets of soapy water, and a few rags laid out for them.

"Well," Hermione sighed. "Time to get to work."

"Yeah." Tonia said and picked up the rag without a word. She soaked it up with the water and suddenly got an idea.

"Hermione, look!" Tonia suddenly cried out and pointed to the door.

"What?" Hermione said, alarmed and she turned to the door. Tonia laughed and chucked the wet rag, dripping with soap at Hermione.

Hermione shrieked and turned to see a laughing Tonia. Hermione took the rag off her head and shook her hair out. At least this meant that Tonia wasn't mad at her anymore.

"Tonia?" Hermione asked, and ran her hand through her hair. "I'm sorry that I was so selfish."

Tonia smiled. "It's alright. I wasn't really mad."

Hermione soaked up her own rag and aimed it at Tonia who ducked. Hermione then picked up another rag and threw it at Tonia, who was dancing around, laughing at Hermione and mocking her.

The rag hit her unexpectedly and Tonia fell over, and knocked a trophy to the ground.

"Oh shit." Tonia mumbled, and ran to pick up the pieces.

"Reparo." Tonia muttered quietly as she pulled out her wand. Tonia gently placed the trophy back onto the shelf and turned to Hermione.

"Good thing Snape wasn't here to see that. Let's get to work."

Hermione nodded in agreement, but suddenly an object caught her eyes. "This yours?"

Hermione bent down and picked up a necklace that was beside Tonia's feet.

Tonia looked at the piece of jewellery Hermione was holding and shook her head. "Like I'd wear that ancient thing."

Hermione looked at the necklace again. It really did look ancient, ancient, but somehow new at the same time. There was no rust anywhere and the necklace seemed to be kept in perfect condition. The pendant on the necklace was a dragon, outlined in gold and its eyes were ruby red.

"Maybe it fell out of that trophy." Hermione said. "Tonia, which trophy did you knock over?"

Without a word, Tonia pointed to the trophy near the end of the shelf that read "NARCISSA BLACK".

Hermione felt a shudder go down her back. She dropped the necklace back into the trophy and got to work without another word.

* * *

"Cupcakes." Hermione whispered and entered the room. She plopped down on an oversized couch and rested her tired legs.

"Had fun?" Draco called, from the balcony. It was a balcony that led to his room and it overlooked the common room.

Hermione looked up at Draco. "Oh loads."

Draco laughed. Hermione felt mesmerized by his laugh and his smile.

"What?" Draco asked, when he saw Hermione staring at him.

Hermione blushed. "Why don't you ever laugh?"

Draco chuckled and said. "What's there really to laugh at?" And then returned to his room. "'Night." Hermione heard Draco call out as the shower turned on.

Hermione sat in the couch for a bit and then went up to her room to rest for the night. She showered and washed out all the dried soap and dirt from her hair and hands. Then, proceeded to bed.

Detention passed quickly after that for Hermione and Tonia. The two chatted their detention time away, while cleaning the already polished Trophies and then, proceeded to the library if it wasn't too late and worked on their homework together.

Thanks for the fight they had; Hermione and Tonia grew even closer that they were before. They had just finished off their last detention with Snape the day before.

* * *

It was Friday, Tonia's favorite day of the week. Hermione and Tonia sat under the willow tree across from the lake and were absorbed in their thoughts.

"Tonia, I need your help." Hermione said, remembering her Malfoy issue.

"Yeah? Shoot." Tonia smiled and rolled on her stomach, stretching her long legs out behind her.

"Um, well. It's about Malfoy." Hermione said, uncertainly, she didn't want to be overheard.

Tonia smiled, "I'm all ears."

"Well, you know all about how Draco used to be mean to me right? To Harry, Ron, and me. He used to call me names, and wish that I would be wiped off the face of the world. But, all of a sudden, he's all…" Hermione trailed off, she shielded her eyes from the bright glare of the sun.

"Nice? Friendly? Sexy?" Tonia smiled and listed off choices for Hermione.

"Yeah, you could put it that way." Hermione laughed. Tonia always looked on the bright side. She could always make any heavy situation light.

"Do you like him?" Tonia looked at Hermione. The question was so blunt, so straightforward, that Hermione wasn't even expecting it.

"I..I.."

"You don't know." Tonia finished for her, seeing that she was having speech problems.

Hermione smiled gratefully. "But I don't know how he feels. I mean, what if this is all just a joke? Why would he ever like..me?" Hermione finished quietly, looking at her hands.

"Herm, he likes you." Tonia said, while looking at a few split ends on her hair.

"How do you know? You don't even know him." Hermione protested, even though she knew Tonia was probably right. She always was about these things.

"I can _tell _Herms, he looks at you with this look in his eyes ok? I can't really explain it, but trust me on this one. He likes you. And if he doesn't, then he's way out of his mind."

Hermione stared off at the lake, which was sparkling under the orange orb that was hanging from the sky. There were a few others outside on the Hogwarts ground, 7th years and 5th years.

"Why's that?" Hermione asked and finally turned to look at Tonia again.

"Minny, you're beautiful, and smart, and sweet, and freakishly romantic at times." Tonia made a face and Hermione shoved Tonia playfully. "C'mon, who wouldn't love you?"

Hermione sighed. "I don't know."

"If he asked you out, would you say yes?" Tonia asked, with an impish glint in her eyes.

Hermione shrugged.

"Well?"

"I don't' know Tonia, I mean, I don't even know if I really like him and, well what if this is honestly all just a joke?" Hermione started again.

Tonia groaned and fell back on the grass. "You know you never really told me what happened that first night we arrived."

"Nothing really, we talked. He apologized for making my life so miserable before, I think he actually meant it." At that thought, a small smile spread across Hermione's lips. "Um.. that's about it."

Tonia twirled a strand of hair around her index finger and nodded. The two went quiet again. Hermione's head, filled with thoughts about Draco and desperately trying to figure out her feelings for him.

"He's damn hot though." Tonia said suddenly, and a huge grin spread across her face.

Hermione laughed out loud.

"You're one lucky girl. Got good taste." Tonia said, and closed her eyes, letting the warm beams of the setting sun shine down on her.

Tonia groaned. "I want to go somewhere tonight."

"Where?" Hermione asked, interested. Hanging out with Tonia was always fun, you could never know what she had planned.

"How about that new club in Hogsmead?"

"New club?" Hermione giggled. "You've only been here for a week, and you already know about a club?"

Tonia blushed. "Well a girl's gotta have some fun."

Hermione nodded, she was never a party girl before, but a summer with Tonia changed her a lot.

"Alright, we'll get Harry and Ron as well."

Tonia stretched and nodded.

"Speaking of Ron. Is there something you'd like to tell me?" Hermione asked.

"He's cute. I like him." Tonia said bluntly.

"Why don't' you just ask him out? He likes you, I think it's pretty obvious."

Tonia looked at Hermione blankly. "But then where's the fun?"

Hermione flop down on the grass beside Tonia and laughed.

* * *

"RON! HARRY!" Hermione yelled at the top of her lungs as she stepped into the Griffindor common room for the first time since she got to Hogwarts. A warm feeling entered her heart. _I have to come here more often._

"Yeah we're right here, no need to shout." Ron grumbled as he and Harry and looked up from a game of chess.

"Hm, who's winning?" Hermione asked as she looked at the chess board.

"Queen to E5." Ron said, and a winning grin came over his face. Ron's Queen stood up from her chair and walked in font of Harry's King.

"Checkmate."

The sword Harry's King was holding dropped to the ground and Harry groaned. "The 4th time in a row."

Tonia laughed. "Ok, ok Hermione and I, we're going to go check out that new club in Hogsmead. You guys feel like joining us?" Tonia finished, her eyes shining brightly and her cheeks were a little flushed. She was always like this when she had a good idea.

"Sure." Harry replied. It sounded fun, and that was welcomed anytime.

"Great!" Exclaimed Tonia, she checked her watch. It was 7:30 p.m. "We have about 1 hour to get ready, that's hardly enough time! C'mon."

* * *

"So? What do you think?" Tonia asked, as she spun around for Hermione. She looked absolutely striking.

Tonia was wearing a black halter-top and black leather pants that made her already long legs seem to go on forever. Her wild strawberry blond hair flowed past her shoulders naturally.

"Perfect. The guys are going to pile on you." Hermione teased. "You sure you can handle it?"

"Haha." Tonia laughed sarcastically. "I'm a big girl. What about your outfit?"

"I don't really see anything in here for me," Hermione gestured to Tonia's closet.

"Ok," Tonia said. "We'll go rummage through your closet then. Lead the way."

"Ok, how about this one?" Tonia asked, holding up a blood red tank top and a denim skirt. Hermione looked at her, horrified.

"You want me to look like a whore?"

Tonia sighed and dropped it down on Hermione's bed. "Well you're the one who owns it."

Hermione giggled. "What about this?" She asked, holding up a white tank stop with a forest green tube top to go over top it, and a pair of dark washed blue jeans.

"Go try it on." Tonia said, and Hermione disappeared through the bathroom.

Tonia felt herself get mesmerized by Hermione's room. It was so wonderfully decorated! She walked out onto the balcony, and saw Draco.

"Hi there." Tonia called out and waved her arms.

Draco looked up from where he was reading his book and saw Tonia.

"Hey, what are you doing in Hermione's room?" Draco asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Helping her get ready."

"To go where?" Draco was curious now. Tonia stepped back from the balcony to let Draco get a better look. "Where does it look like we're going?"

Draco folded his arms under each other, and chuckled. Hermione was going clubbing? "The Cage?"

Tonia nodded. "You wanna join us?"

"Sure." Draco said without hesitation. He didn't have anything better to do that night anyways, besides, how could he miss up on Hermione clubbing?

"Tonia? Where are you?" Draco heard Hermione's voice call out.

"Balcony!" Tonia yelled. "Ohmygod. You look awesome!" Tonia exclaimed, as Hermione stepped onto the balcony as well. Draco couldn't exactly see her because Tonia was standing in the way.

"'Draco," Tonia turned back to Draco and pulled Hermione along with her. Draco saw Hermione's eyes grow wide when she saw him. "Tell her how she looks."

Draco's heart was pounding fast. She had never looked so attractive before. He swallowed a lump in his throat. "You look great."

Hermione blushed. But it was true; she really did look amazing. The top she chose showed off her form perfectly and with her hair up in a messy bun, it made her neck look long and smooth.

Hermione stepped back into her room and Tonia followed her.

"What was that all about?" Hermione whispered.

"Nothing. I invited him to come with us tonight." Tonia said as if it was no big deal.

When Hermione heard the news, she almost fell over. Draco was going to be there as well? Since when did that happen?

"I am so going to murder you." Hermione said through her clenched teeth. But, Tonia just smiled. "Oh don't worry, you'll be thanking me by the end of the night."

"Ok, ready to go?" Tonia asked, smiling. Draco nodded.

"I'll go get Harry and Ron." Tonia said quickly, before Hermione could offer, and disappeared through the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"You look amazing." Draco said, breaking the silence. Hermione blushed and looked away.

"Why did you come?"

Draco shrugged. "I had nothing else to do."

Hermione squirmed and Draco could tell that she was uncomfortable.

"Hey," Draco said gently. "Relax ok? Just let loose and have fun."

Hermione scowled. "I know how to have fun."

Draco looked amused with her reply and left her alone until Tonia reappeared with Harry and Ron again.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked, glaring at Draco.

"He's coming with us, whether you like it or not." Tonia said, not wanting to waste any time. "So either be civil or pipe down."

Ron looked grim as the 5 made their way quickly through the dark Hogwarts ground.

They reached The Cage within 10 minutes of walking, and right before they reached the door, Draco pulled Harry behind.

"Potter." Draco said and Harry stopped walking. "Look, I want to apologize."

Harry turned to face Draco. "There's nothing to apologize for. Just treat 'Mione right."

Draco blinked, and nodded. Harry started to head in again. "And, don't think we're friends Malfoy. My friendship isn't gained that easily."

Draco smirked and Harry went into The Cage. Why did they all say the same stuff?

* * *

The music blared through the speakers, which were put up everywhere, and it was very dark, except for some colorful and strobe lights for the dance floor. Draco saw that there were 2 staircases that led to the second floor, where a bunch of tables and 2 bars were. The first floor consisted of a dance floor and a stage. Draco noticed that many girls and guys were already on the stage.

_Lil' mama show me how you move it,  
Go 'head put ya back into it,  
Do ya thang like there aint nothin to it,  
Shake..shake.. shake that ass girl._

"Let's go grab some drinks." Tonia yelled over the music and pointed to the bar. The rest of the group nodded and followed her up the stairs.

"We'll go get a table." Yelled Harry, and he, Ron, and Draco headed towards the tables.

"2 butterbeers." Tonia said to the bartender. Tonia thrust one at Hermione and smirked when she saw 2 guys, looking about their age walking towards them.

"Mmm. Hot guy alert." Tonia mumbled and nodded towards the two guys.

"Hey there." One said, as he slid onto a stood next to Tonia and the other next to Hermione.

"I'm Ashton Jacobb." The guy beside Hermione said as a sexy smile came over his features. He was extremely good looking with a tall stand, curly dark brown hair and deep brown eyes.

Hermione flashed a flirty smile. "Hermione Granger." She offered and took another sip of her beer.

"Aw, c'mon. Let me buy you a drink. A butterbeer doesn't suit a gorgeous girl like you." He said, and Hermione laughed. She could have some fun.

"Alright, what do you got?" Hermione asked and put her beer bottle aside. Ashton ordered 2 fire whiskeys and handed one to Hermione, who took it gratefully.

She looked over at Tonia, who was having fun, flirting.

"Josh Karn." The guy offered his hand to Tonia who took it and smiled. Josh had dirty blond hair and clear blue eyes. Tonia thought he was absolutely a heartthrob.

"Tonia Cathcart." The two began to flirt instantly.

_Go, Go, Go, 50 in the house - bounce, y'all already know what I'm about.  
The flow sounds sicker over Dre' drums ngga,  
I ain't stupid - I see Doc and my dope come quicker.  
Whoa!  
Shorty' hips is hypnotic, she moves is so erotic, but watch - I'm like bounce that assss girl.  
I get it crunk in here, I make it jump in here, front in here, we'll thump in here.  
Oooohh._

Hermione drowned down her fire whiskey. "What do you say to a dance?" Ashton asked.

Draco leaned back on his chair. He had already caught many girls checking him out, but he ignored all of them. The table was quiet, despite the loud, booming music. Harry and Ron didn't talk to him.

Finally, deciding that he had enough, Draco mumbled that he was going to grab a drink and left.

_Shorty' hips is hypnotic, she moves is so erotic, but watch - I'm like bounce that assss girl.  
I get it crunk in here, I make it jump in here, front in here, we'll thump in here.  
Oooohh._

"Firewhiskey." Draco said to the bartender and looked around the club. Suddenly, a flash of green caught his eyes. He squinted and saw Hermione. Hermione with a guy. A guy he never saw before.

Draco growled, he instantly didn't like it guy. _She must be drunk_ Draco concluded, because he knew that there was no way Hermione would let a strange guy touch her ass.

Draco didn't know why, but jealousy began to creep into him. _That should be me with her_. He finished off his drink, and looked out for a girl to dance with.

Hermione laughed as Ashton spun her around and pulled her close to him again. His hands were planted firmly on her hips and the two grinded to the beat of the music.

Tonia and Josh were right beside them, dancing in the same fashion. The girls were having fun. They were letting loose, and they didn't see the two guys switching looks of lust over the top of their heads.

_Let's party, everybody stand up  
Everybody put ya hands up.  
Let's party, everybody bounce wit me  
Sip champagne and sip a lil grennery  
This hot.  
Disco Inferno. Let's go  
You are rocking wit a pro  
I get toed to flip dough to get more, fo 'sho  
Get my drank on ngga on the floor.  
Look homie, I don't dance all I do is this.  
It's the same 2-step with a lil twist._

A bartender walked through the dance floor, holding another tray of fire whiskey and Josh got another round of drinks for everyone.

Hermione felt so drunk that she could barely stand up straight. She laughed when there was nothing funny going on, and was wobbling so hard.

"Hey." Ashton mumbled huskily into her ear. "You want to me take you home?" Hermione simply giggled and hiccupped. Ashton smirked at Josh and placed an arm firmly around Hermione's waist.

However, Tonia held her alcohol a little better than Hermione and she noticed that Ashton was beginning to walk off with her drunken cousin.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tonia tore away from Josh and grabbed onto Ashton's arm. Ashton smirked. "None of your business."

Tonia crossed her arms and glared at Ashton. She held onto Hermione's arm and didn't let go. "Come on Herm, let's go find Harry and Ron."

Again, Hermione hiccupped. Ashton smirked. "I don't think so."

Tonia narrowed her eyes. "Who do you think you are?"

Josh snaked an arm around Tonia's waist. "C'mon baby." Tonia shook Josh's arm off and looked up at the second floor for any sign of Harry or Ron but she was unsuccessful.

"Why don't you drink your whiskey and have fun babe?" Ashton said to Tonia and began walking away from her.

"Don't make me hurt you." Tonia said, she just prayed that help was coming soon.

At that, Josh and Ashton laughed. "Yeah right."

* * *

_You see me shinin', lit up with diamonds as I stay grindin'.  
Uh-huh.  
Homie you can catch me swoopin Bentley coupe and switchin lanes.  
U see me rollin, you know I'm holdin, I'm about my paper, yeah.  
Ngga I'm serious, I ain't playin', I'm embeded in ya brain, I'm off the chain.  
G-Unit!_

"Don't make me hurt you." Draco heard someone say. The voice sounded familiar. Tonia. It was Tonia's voice. Draco was sure of it. He looked at the girl he was dancing with and left without a word. He heard the girl calling after him, but he just concentrated on getting to Tonia.

Draco saw Tonia, holding onto Hermione's arm. That guy Hermione was dancing with had his arm around her and his eyes were filled with lust. Draco could smell trouble.

"Is there a problem?" Draco asked, as he tapped Ashton on the shoulder.

Ashton sneered at Draco. "I don't think so."

"Huh." Draco said and looked at Hermione. "What are you doing with her?"

"What does it look like? I'm taking her home." Ashton replied, glaring at Draco.

"Nah." Draco said calmly and shook his head. "I don't think so." He said, and then it all happened.

Draco pulled back his arm and punched Ashton squarely in the face, and then in the stomach, causing him to double over.

"Hey!" Josh cried as he went to attack Draco, but Draco caught his flying fist and pulled his arm back painfully.

"Don't mess with me," Draco whispered dangerously and Josh and Ashton immediately looked scared. Josh helped Ashton up from the ground and they two stumbled towards the entrance of The Cage.

"Hermione…" Draco mumbled and picked her up passed out form effortlessly. He was shocked as how light she was.

"I'm taking her back to Hogwarts." Draco said to Tonia, who looked grateful. He knew that she trusted him. Tonia nodded.

"I'll go find Harry and Ron."

Draco managed a small smile and turned away. "And Draco." Tonia cried out. Draco turned. "Yeah?"

"Do you, do you like her?"

Draco paused, and then smiled and nodded slightly. That was good enough for Tonia.

* * *

"Harry! Ron!" Tonia yelled out, her voice hoarse. Ron and Harry were sitting at the bar, flirting with quite a few number of girls. The girls all glared at Tonia as she raced towards Harry and Ron.

"Hermione passed out. Draco's bringing her back. Come on!"

Harry and Ron jumped up and followed her out of The Cage and back to Hogwarts.

* * *

"What a night." Harry mumbled, after Tonia told them everything that happened. It was nearly midnight. Harry, Ron, and Tonia were in the Griffindor common room. They had to wait till Saturday before seeing Hermione because none of them had the password to the Heads room.

"Yeah." Ron trailed. "Those stupid gits."

Tonia nodded, and tears began welling up in her eyes.

"What's, why, why are you crying?" Ron asked, when he saw the tears streaming down Tonia's face.

"It's all my fault." Sobbed Tonia. Harry got up and pushed Ron gently in the back, encouraging him. Ron reached forward and hugged Tonia.

"No, it's not. Nobody knew that those guys were going to do."

Harry walked up the stairs and smiled to himself. He could hear Ron proceed to comforting Tonia and when he reached the top of the stairs, he heard Tonia laugh.

"I like you Ron."

Harry heard those words, clear as a bell and he smiled. He was happy for Ron. Looked like he was finally getting his girl.

* * *

thx for the reviews guys! the more the better 


End file.
